nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Feuerlande
Die Feuerlande sind eine der elementaren Ebenen von Azeroth und Heimat der Feuerelementare. Dieses Gebiet ist eine Welt aus geschmolzenem Stein und Feuer und wird von mächtigen Vulkanen dominiert, die wie Gebirge in den Himmel ragen. Kein anderes Elementar vermag die Feuerlande zu betreten, ohne verzehrt zu werden. In der Mitte dieser Ebene liegt ein See aus geschmolzenen Metallen, Schwefel und Lava. Darin steht die Festung Sulfuron, die Residenz von Ragnaros. Doch seit der Feuerfürst von den Dunkeleisenzwergen nach Azeroth gerufen wurde, regieren die Feuerprinzen das Reich und sorgen dafür, dass der Wille ihres Meisters durchgesetzt wird. Allgemeines Die Feuerlande sind die geschmolzenen Domänen, die von den Titanen geschaffen wurden, um Ragnaros und seine ungezügelten Günstlinge aufzunehmen. Nach Todesschwinges Auftauchen in Azeroth sind Ragnaros und seine Diener bis an die Hänge des Hyjal vorgedrungen, bevor sie von den tapferen Verteidigern des heiligen Berges zurückgetrieben werden konnten. Nun versammelt Ragnaros seine Getreuen um sich, um die Feuerlande vor Azeroths Helden zu schützen. Vom Berg Hyjal aus erreicht man die Ebene der Feuerlande u.a. durch verschiedene Flammentore. Eines befindet sich z.B. auf dem Gewittersims am südlichen Ende der Wolfsschlucht, das zweite in der Flammenschneise und das dritte in der Verbrannten Ebene. Beschreibung Die Feuerlande wirken fremdartig und einschüchternd – ein Ort von schier unendlichen Ausmaßen mit schwebenden Inseln, Magmafällen und Felssäulen, deren Oberfläche an glühend heiße Netze erinnert. Am Himmel ziehen wirbelnde Wolken aus Asche. Blizzard Insider: Patch 4.2 – Die Feuerlande Die aschebedeckten Feuerlande sind die lebensfeindlichste der Elementarebenen. Sengende, giftige Ausdünstungen gehen dort als Atemluft durch. Die einzigen sicheren Flecken zwischen den stetig wogenden Magmaozeanen der Feuerlande sind Inseln aus schroffem Fels. Doch selbst die Gefahren dieser gnadenlosen Landschaft erscheinen harmlos im Vergleich zur zügellosen Wut der Elementare, die dort leben. Blizzard Entertainment: Dungeonkompendium: Feuerlande Subzonen * Geschmolzene Felder * Geschmolzene Front * Sulfuronfestung * Unterschlupf von Beth'tilac WoW: Cataclysm Mit WoW "Patch 4.2: Sturm auf die Feuerlande" wurden die Feuerlande als neue Schlachtzug-Instanz mit normalem und heroischem Schwierigkeitsgrad für 10- und 25-Spieler-Gruppen in der elementaren Ebene des Feuers eingeführt. Kampferprobte Veteranen der Horde und der Allianz haben nun Gelegenheit, Ragnaros den Feuerlord und seine loyalen Diener anzugreifen, indem sie über die Sulfuronspitze auf dem Hyjal in dessen Reich vordringen. Das Gebiet ist als Outdoor-Instanz aufgebaut, wie beispielsweise Zul'Farrak, das Obsidiansanktum und die Schlacht um Berg Hyjal in den Höhlen der Zeit. Nach insgesamt sieben Bosskämpfen steht den wagemutigen Abenteurern Ragnaros der Feuerfürst als Endboss gegenüber. Natürlich bringt ein neues Raid-Tier auch eine neue Sammlung an Items mit sich: In den Feuerlanden könnt Ihr Teile Eures Tier-12-Sets erspielen. Buffed.de: WoW Patch 4.2: Raiden in den Feuerlanden Blizzard Entertainment: Patch 4.2: Durch Feuer und Flammen Hintergrund Äonen lang hat die Elementarebene gute Dienste als sicheres Gefängnis für Azeroths Urgeister gedient ... bis der Kataklysmus die Grenzen zwischen den Welten zum Einsturz brachte. Ohne Vorwarnung strömten Ragnaros' Armeen auf den Hyjal zu mit der Absicht, den Weltenbaum Nordrassil niederzubrennen. In der folgenden Schlacht gaben viele mutige Helden ihr Leben, um den Hyjal vor der Vernichtung zu bewahren. Durch ihr edles Opfer wurde das Unmögliche vollbracht: die Wächter des Hyjal konnten die Diener von Ragnaros wieder in die Feuerlande zurückdrängen. Nun wütet die Schlacht zum Schutz des Hyjal in Ragnaros' schwelendem Reich. Mit jedem bisschen Land, das errungen wird, kommen die inneren Heiligtümer der Feuerlande, und mit ihnen eine monumentale Aufgabe, immer näher. Rund um Ragnaros' Hochburg – die Sulfuronfestung – haben sich seine treusten Wächter verschanzt, zu denen auch die abtrünnigen Druiden der Flamme und deren geheimnisvoller Anführer zählen. Doch die Verteidiger des Hyjal können es sich nicht leisten, vor diesen Gefahren zurückzuschrecken. Sollte Ragnaros gegen diesen Vorstoß standhalten können und sollte es ihm gelingen, Nordrassil zu zerstören, wird Azeroth eine Wunde erleiden, von der sich die Welt möglicherweise nie wieder erholen könnte. World of Warcraft Patch 4.2 wird hartgesottenen Abenteurern Gelegenheit bieten, das Blatt in den Feuerlanden zu wenden, einem riesigen Schlachtzug unter freiem Himmel, der mit normalen und heroischen 10-Spieler- und 25-Spieler-Versionen höchste Anforderungen verspricht. Es wird eine glühend heiße Gelegenheit sein, in eine Elementarebene abzutauchen, auf der sechs einzigartige Bosse überwunden werden müssen, um dem wieder zu neuem Leben erweckten Ragnaros das Handwerk zu legen. Blizzard Entertainment: Patch 4.2 Vorschau: Die Feuerlande WoW: Legion Im Rahmen der Schamanenkampagne von WoW: Legion kehren die schamanischen Abenteurer in die Feuerlande zurück. Der Irdene Ring will die Elementarlords im Kampf gegen die Brennende Legion vereinen und nur der Feuerlord fehlt noch als Verbündeter. Noch immer ist diese Ebene ein sehr gefährlicher Ort. Ragnaros war zwar besiegt, aber die Elementare der Feuerlande setzen ihren Vernichtungsfeldzug fort. Die Anwesenheit der Schamanen dort empfanden sie sicher als Akt der Aggression. Berater Sevel organisierte daher zunächst eine Aufklärungsmission in die Feuerlande, auf die der Irdene Ring nur seine besten Champions aussendete. Wenn die Mission erfolgreich verlief, erhielten die Schamanen vielleicht die benötigten Informationen, um die Feuerlande für ihre Sache zu gewinnen. Quest 110: Rückkehr in die Feuerlande Aszendent der Flammen Die Mission der Schamanen offenbahrte, dass momentan ein endloser Krieg um die Macht über die Feuerlande tobte. Von den beiden aufstrebenden Feuerlords hasste Lord Glimmeron die Sterblichen am wenigsten. Der Irdene Ring wollte ihm daher helfen, seinen Rivalen zu besiegen, in der Hoffnung, dass er sich im Gegenzug vielleicht mit ihnen verbünden würde. Die Champions des Irdenen Rings hatten sich bereits in die Feuerlande begeben. Zusammen mit Rehgar Erdenwut machten sich die Abenteurer auf den Weg, um aus dem alten Feind einen neuen Verbündeten zu machen. Wenn jemand diese unmöglich erscheinende Aufgabe meistern konnte, dann die Scharfseher des Herzens von Azeroth. Quest 110: Aszendent der Flammen WoW: Battle for Azeroth Mit Patch 8.2.5 von WoW: Battle for Azeroth werden die Feuerlande als Zeitwanderungsschlachtzug verfügbar. Während die Cataclysm-Zeitwanderung aktiv ist, können Spieler auf der Höchststufe eine Schlachtzugsgruppe bilden und die Sulfuronspitze betreten. Wie bei vergangenen Zeitwanderungsschlachtzügen (Schwarzer Tempel, Ulduar) werden eure Ausrüstung und eure Werte der Herausforderung angepasst und ihr bekommt alle Bosse und Belohnungen zu sehen, die ihr erwartet habt. Blizzard Entertainment: Patchnotes zum Inhaltsupdate für 8.2.5 (17.09.2019) Die Raidinstanz thumb|Ladebildschirm Da der Feuerlande-Schlachtzug unter freiem Himmel stattfindet, können Spieler aufsatteln und versuchen, die hochgefährlichen Gegnergruppen am Boden zu umgehen. In welcher Reihenfolge ihr die ersten vier Bosse zu Fall bringt, ist ganz euch überlassen. Eine verlockende Sammlung einzigartiger Belohnungen wartet auf Spieler, die es wagen, sich den Flammen entgegenzustellen, und die Fürsten der Feuerlande zu bezwingen. Mit einer neuen Stufe an Waffen und Rüstungssets, drei neuen Reittieren (darunter der seltene und begehrte flammende Anzu), einer Vielzahl an individuellen und Gildenerfolgen, einer epischen Geschichte, einem großartigen Soundtrack und sieben einzigartigen Bossbegegnungen wird Patch 4.2 und der Feuerlande-Schlachtzug unwiderruflich seine Spur in der Geschichte von World of Warcraft hinterlassen. Seid ihr bereit für das Feuer? Drachenzorn, Tarecgosas letzte Ruhe Hier findet auch ein Abschnitt der Questreihe zur Konstruktion des legendären Stabes Drachenzorn, Tarecgosas letzte Ruhe, statt. Als Waffe von unvergleichlicher Qualität wird Drachenzorn, Tarecgosas letzte Ruhe, nicht nur dem Träger eine spektakuläre Anstrengung abfordern; die gesamte Gilde wird ein neues und einzigartiges Haustier erhalten, sobald der Stab fertiggestellt ist. ... Lies mehr unter "'Drachenzorn"'' Bosse Die Kammer des großen Feuerlords wird bewacht von: * '''Beth'tilac, Die rote Witwe - Ihre flammenden Netze schweben in großer Höhe, dem Unterschlupf von Beth'tilac, wodurch sich ihre Gegner sowohl ihrer Angst vor Spinnen, als auch vor Höhen stellen müssen. Nur wer ihre Netze packt und in ihr Reich klettert, wird einen Weg finden können, um ihre üblen Pläne zu vereiteln. * Lord Rhyolith - Helden stehen einer schwierigen Aufgabe gegenüber: während des Angriffs auf den massigen Körper dieses Magmariesen muss er gezwungen werden, sich gegen seinen Willen zwischen Vulkanausbrüchen hin und her zu bewegen, die letzten Endes seinen Untergang besiegeln werden ... oder den euren. * Alysrazar - Seid ihr bereit, durch den brennenden Himmel zu fliegen? Fangt ihre versengten Federn ein und verwendet sie, um über dem Inferno dahinzugleiten, sonst seid ihr den Launen dieses schnellen Feuerfalken auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert. * Shannox - Die wilden Flammenschürer dieser Elementarebene sind bereits schrecklich genug, doch Shannox bringt noch weitere Verbündete mit in die Schlacht um die Feuerlande. Dieser mächtige Jäger kann nur überwunden werden, wenn ihr einen Weg findet, mit seinen brennenden Begleitern fertig zu werden, bevor ihr eingeäschert werdet. * Baloroc, der Torwächter - Baloroc steht vor den Toren zur Sulfuronfestung, inmitten eines Flusses aus Feuer, der der Festung als Burggraben dient. Die Brücke, die zu Ragnaros glühend heißer Kammer führt, kann nur überqueren, wer einen Weg findet, diesem haushohen Elementarungetüm ein Ende zu bereiten. * Majordomus Hirschhaupt, Erzdruide der Flamme - Ragnaros' neuer oberster Diener steht vor der Tür zur Kammer seines Meisters in der Sulfuronfestung. Majordomus Hirschhaupts Pläne spitzen sich hier, vor dem Thron seines neuen Herrn, zu. * Ragnaros - Überwindet ihr Untergebenen, erwartet euch ein denkwürdiger Kampf mit dem wütenden Ragnaros in seiner Kammer. Die Unterschiede zwischen seinem normalen und seinem heroischen Modus sorgen dafür, dass Schlachtzugsgruppen zwei völlig verschiedene Begegnungen meistern können. Weiterführende Links * Video: Cataclysm - Patch 4.2 Raid Preview * Video: Cataclysm - Patch 4.2 Daily Quest Preview Quellen Kategorie:Elementare Ebene Kategorie:Instanz Kategorie:Feuerlande Kategorie:Berg Hyjal Kategorie:Schlachtzug Kategorie:Cataclysm